The present invention provides an oral medical apparatus used in the prevention of snoring and sleep apnea. Snoring is the vibration of respiratory structures and the resulting sound due to obstructed air movement when a human breathes during sleep. Generally, the uvula and soft palate are the anatomical structures that cause the sound of snoring if a human's tongue drops to the back of their mouth during sleep.
Sleep apnea is a sleep disorder characterized by having one or more pauses in breathing, or shallow breaths during sleep, and is typically accompanied by snoring. Each pause or cessation is generally referred to as an apnea, and can last from a few seconds to minutes. Additionally, each apnea may occur from five to thirty or more times per hour of sleep. Although most humans do experience some level of sleep apnea during their lifetime, a relatively smaller percentage (approximately 20%) of humans, suffer with chronic, severe sleep apnea. A combination of factors causes sleep apnea or snoring. One factor is the relaxation of muscle tone that results from sleep. Another factor is the vibration of soft, collapsible tissue surrounding the human airway, which causes snoring.
There are several snoring control devices known in the art. These devices provide for reception of the tongue in a hollow tongue-retained holder. One problem presented by these devices, however, is the inadequate fit between the tongue-retained holder and the user's tongue. In particular, the device determines the position of the tongue. Consequently, a relatively long tongue is not properly or comfortably accommodated within the socket. Different sized devices or custom fabricated devices can be provided to help overcome this shortcoming, wherein the variety and custom fit devices are provided at a higher cost.
Another known device provides a tongue sleeve configured for reception and retention of the outer extent of the user's tongue, and includes a shield shaped to be received and retained outside of the user's lip, as well as a component that allows the user to attach and adjust the shield to the tongue sleeve. This component permits for selective adjustment of the shield's position relative to the tongue, reducing snoring and airway obstruction.
Another device, known as the aveoTSD, provides suction between the device and the user's tongue. This suction prevents the tongue from moving toward the back of the mouth, thereby, keeping the airway open during sleep to prevent snoring. This device is known to slip and some wearer's have felt that it is uncomfortable.
During a dental or other oral medical procedure, it is desirous to retain the patient's lip and/or tongue in a desired position.
Unfortunately, with all of the attempted improvements that have been made in sleep apnea prevention devices, there remains a need for a device that is more comfortable to wear and provides more effective results.
Additionally, there are benefits to creating a series of accessories for a variety of applications based upon the use of a tongue embracing member.